marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fistigons
Fistigons are custom made gauntlets created by Chase Stein with the help of his father, Victor Stein. History Conception designs the Fistigons]] Chase Stein designed the Fistigons as bionic prosthetics relying on myoelectric sensors and able to fire powerful light beams. In 2017, Stein completed the designs and was ready to manufacture a first prototype of the gauntlets.Reunion: 1.01: Reunion First Prototype Chase Stein quickly went from design to real product, especially since he and his friends had witnessed a ritual sacrifice perpetrated by their parents, as Chase counted on the Fistigons to protect himself and others from the PRIDE if it turned out that they were actual criminals. working on the Fistigons]] In order to further the fabrication, Chase went down to his father's lab in the Stein Mansion. While he was building his first prototype, Victor arrived and found his son in the lab. Victor gave a quick look to the first Fistigons and dropped them on the ground, much to Chase's disappointment. However, Chase was surprised as his father actually expressed enthusiasm at Chase's idea and asked his son to develop his idea so that they could work on it together.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Together, Chase and Victor successfully elaborated a functional prototype of the Fistigons.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Field Test uses the Fistigons for the first time against Darius Davis]] When Chase Stein was informed of the Kidnapping of Alex Wilder by Gert Yorkes, he decided to take the Fistigons to help to rescue his friend. Chase quickly arrived to the place where the other Runaways were confronted by Darius Davis. Chase then gave the Fistigons their first trial, firing two powerful light beams at Davis who was projected several meters away. However, when he high-fived Nico Minoru with the Fistigons still activated, Chase himself was thrown back by the gauntlets. Chase later took the Fistigons back to the Stein Mansion's lab, where his father asked him whether they had worked. Chase simply told him that he had been target practicing with quite encouraging results, much to Victor's satisfaction.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis In the Wrong Hands While sitting alone in his lab, Victor Stein discovered that his time machine, which he thought was not working, displayed a message coming from a future version of his son Chase, who apologized to him and begged him not to take the Fistigons. wields the Fistigons against Chase Stein]] Later, as Chase was working on the Fistigons, Victor had an anger outburst and claimed that Chase was not allowed to be in the lab without him. As father and son began arguing about who had really contributed to make the Fistigons, they ended up fighting each other. As he had been punched by Chase, Victor picked up the Fistigons and fired at his son with it, causing Chase to be thrown back through a window. Victor then prepared to shoot at Chase again, but before he could do so, Janet Stein shot him from behind.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction wearing the Fistigons]] Members of the PRIDE soon arrived to help Janet and keep Victor alive. Robert Minoru took off the gauntlets from Victor. Later, as Jonah had arrived as well and ordered Janet to sacrifice herself in order to revive Victor who was clinically dead, Minoru decided to give his own life instead and put on the Fistigons, threatening to shoot at anyone who would try to stop him. Once Tina Minoru destroyed one of the Dematerialization Boxes, rendering Robert's sacrifice impossible, Robert put back the Fistigons in the lab.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Fighting the PRIDE In prevision for the Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site, Chase Stein took the Fistigons with him, which was discovered by his mother Janet Stein when Jonah asked the PRIDE whether they knew where their children were. Once the Runaways entered the site, Chase used the Fistigons to fry the control systems of the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine used to dig a massive hole on the construction site, thus stopping the drilling.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday attacks the PRIDE with the Fistigons]] However, the Runaways were soon confronted by their parents. When Dale Yorkes shot a tranquilizing bullet at Old Lace, who accompanied the Runaways, Chase interpreted it as a true declaration of war and fired the Fistigons at the PRIDE. However, the blasts were not able to penetrate through the energy shield created by Tina Minoru's Staff of One. When Jonah joined the fight, Chase ran away with his friends, leaving only Karolina Dean to fight Jonah. The ensuing confrontation resulted in a massive energy electromagnetic outburst which deactivated the Fistigons.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Capabilities *'Energy Blasts:' The gauntlets fire orange concussive beams that repels targets, sending them flying through the air. They are stated to have the potential to shoot drones out of the sky. Although they were powerful enough to throw Chase Stein several meters away when Victor Stein attacked his son, the blasts could not penetrate a shield created by the Staff of One. Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Fistigons were metal gauntlets with built-in flamethrowers created by Victor Stein. The gloves allowed the wearer to mentally shape the produced flame into any form the wearer desired. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Weapons Category:Runaways (TV series) Weapons